The present invention relates to body-carried devices for securing power cords close to a user's body.
Portable tools, vacuum cleaners and other hand-operated lawn and household equipment generally rely on electric cords for delivering electric current to the tools from wall-mounted sockets. As the operator and the tool move around the work area, the cord becomes entangled with the tool, the workpiece and other objects in the work area, and the operator often loses sight of the path of the cord. Those occurrences result in aggravating delays and may result in the severing of cords. Needs exist for cord holders that prevent the cord from becoming entangled with the tool, the workpiece or the operator.